kranosdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Bornea
"Ever wondered what would happen if everyone just wanted to help each other, everyone had a say in who rules them, how they're ruled, and how they're represented abroad? Look no further than Bornea. It's fuckin' asinine." -'' A Synghgarthic Dwarven Innkeep, 20 years after the Great Schism of Denthir. ''"I'd like to see anyone attempt to conquer our friends in Bornea. Invaders are liable to stumble and drown in a shallow ditch before they as much as see a Bornean soldier. And that's why I think they should remain our -friends- in Bornea, your Imperial Grace." - ''Lady-General Lyssa of Tyrhavnr, 4th Varnian Army, at an audience with the Emperor. '''Description' Bornea is the reborn republic of Stadtholders situated in the North-Western Tatrian continent. Having only gained its independence from the Denthiran Empire relatively recently, it is run by a surprisingly powerful and efficient parliamentary government. Borneans vote in local representatives, known as Stadtholders, who in turn are responsible for 1) local rule, 2) representing their local region in the central government’s parliament. Borneans are a resilient folk that is accustomed to navigating and living in their native marshlands, and they are incredibly proud of their democratic ways. Additionally, they are considerably wealthy and possess a large and powerful navy, rivalled only by the navies of Prithus and Varnia. Bornea considers itself neutral and uninterested in international matters such as Varnian expansion, but it is incredibly wary of Denthiran ambitions to reconquer their lands and is thus, technically, still a member of the Trinity alliance it joined during its independence war. Races Borneans are typically Dragonborn, Halflings, Humans or Tabaxi. Culture Borneans are natural survivors, having lived in marshlands, forests and swamps that quite often were ridden with a variety of monsters. Foreigners are often astonished by the ease with which Borneans navigate nature and track prey, but also by their surprising affinity with natural medicine. History Bornea was already a prosperous republic before the Denthiran Empire of old conquered it, however its regions were significantly more autonomous, and its central government was significantly weaker. Bornea thus technically has no specific beginning, but the first parliamentary meeting occurred some nine centuries ago. Bornean history also makes a point of not naming any ‘significant’ figures in their history, arguing that the achievements of the few belong to the Bornean people that made the achievements possible in the first place, not the individuals that utilised the advantages they were given. When Bornea was conquered by Denthir, they entered an age of aristocratic repression they were not accustomed to. For a few centuries, it was made very clear to the Borneans that they had not appreciated the freedom they once enjoyed enough to defend it. A few decades before the Bornean Uprising, youthful revolutionaries would target Denthiran barracks, administrative establishments and aristocratic property in order to express their distaste for everything Denthiran and their desire to see the fabled golden times of Bornea returned to reality. Luckily for the Borneans, similar sentiments were prevalent in Denthir and Synghgarth. Three months before the Great Schism of Denthir began, five unnamed and unofficially elected Stadtholders were sent to meet with Prithan and Synghgarthic rebel leaders to sign what would soon be known as the Trinity Alliance, which would later be responsible for bringing Denthiran aristocracy to its knees. After signing the treaty, all officials returned home and set things in motion to mobilise troops and prepare for potential Denthiran Intervention. Three months after the treaty had been signed, all three nations declared independence. Bornea’s enthusiastic military, consisting mainly of volunteers who were looking forward to reclaiming their lands from the oppressive Denthiran nobles, quickly seized all forts and other military holdings in Bornean land. The populace too joined the rebellion, but the peasants and traders primarily wanted to expel, if not outright slaughter, the nobles that had exploited them for so long. Bornean military ultimately saw little struggle within their own lands, as Denthiran military leaders knew that assaulting the marshland natives on their own turf would be certain death. Instead, most Bornean military saw combat on the Synghgarthian front, where they also benefitted from Varnian assistance, and whatever remained in Bornea merely held the forts of the border. Three years after the three nations had declared independence, Denthiran military finally gave up: they had last much of their eastern holdings to Synghgarth and Prithus had occupied every single profitable patch of land in the North-East. The Denthiran military had little funding as much financial pull was required to save the fleeing nobles from across the land. Thus, Denthir recognised the independence of Bornea, Prithus and Synghgarth. Borneans celebrated the homecoming of their soldiers with joy, and for half a year the nation knew nothing but celebration, as there was no need for war reparations. Ever since then, the nation has prospered despite its marshy terrain and its people have enjoyed peace and stability that most peoples of Kranos never will know.